Xfile: A Mystery Unfolding
by Xana Vlec
Summary: It was cold, so very cold. Kai could no longer stay with the Bladebreakers and in an attempt to regain times past, he meets back up with his old gang, Xfile. Criminals who have escaped the police for years. Xfile is back in business.
1. Cold, oh so very cold

**See! I am not dead! D I am so proud of myself. I wrote this in 30 minutes. O-o I got skillage… Anyways since I last wrote I had crio ablation so… yeah. =3 Hopefully I can update multiple times a week, but I have finals next week so yeah… xD This story shall be kinda interesting to write so wish me luck! D: **

Xfile: A Mystery Unfolding

It was cold, so very cold. Kai's eyes bore down into his legs as he lay scrunched up into a ball. Another day, another set of tears streaming down his face and softening the fabric on his worn jeans. It made him wonder, why did he continue on with this self-induced torment? All of this could be changed if he just made an effort to try, but was it fear? Was it fear that kept him stuck in his current world? Wrapping its slimy arms around him to drag him back into despair.

Kai couldn't really tell much except that it hurt, it hurt to be alone. Without a friend he could really consider his own. He had the Blitzkrieg Boys, but what could they do so far away? Nothing, they could send kind words, but what else? Nothing. They couldn't comfort him when he was in need, they couldn't protect him from the harsh words of his comrades. Kai was all alone, and what where there to do? Just go on walks, everyone thought him to be unsociable that way, but who were they to decide? They were the ones that put him off in the first place.

Kai's eyes flickered in the direction of his phone as it violently shook warning him of a new text. It was a text from an Anonymous number. How ominous. A hand reached out to grab the phone and bring to his chest. He flicked open the phone and examined the message.

_Hey Kai! How have you been! Ages since we last saw you. Saw you on tv and it reminded me to call you again! The gang really wants to talk to you some more so why dontcha come down to the café for a looksee? We'll be at XCore where we used to hang out, k? kbai! –Demire_

How was it that when you always needed help you got it? What was this a fairy tale? Despite these cynical thoughts Kai shut the phone and proceeded to dress to go out the door. His hair was fairly mussed up from crying, but nothing that a short pat down wouldn't fix. He grabbed his leather coat and marched out the door, passing some of his "teammates" on the way. Of course team spirit was rather lacking in the Bladebreakers, but hey, they at least weren't talking to him. Wait, nevermind. The call of Kai escaped the lips of the hyperactive blue haired blader as the pounding steps of his shoes resounded throughout the home.

"Where are you going, Kai? Can I come too?" A very evident try of friendship, but honestly, meeting some of his ex-gang would not put Tyson in a good mood.

"You can't come, Tyson and it is none of your business." It was so easy to say things, but it was even harder to say things that you felt. Kai turned and left through the oak door leaving a rather disappointed boy behind him.

Turning the corner, Kai walked down the concrete sidewalk thinking about what would happen. It had been over a year since he had last seen them. The Blade Sharks had just been a cover up group for his real gang, Xfile. Xfile was a serial group of criminals that all took different code names. Kai was known as Raiden, after the Japanese god of thunder and lightning, Kai had a way with computers which allowed him to hack into computers with ease.

Demire was the trickster of their little squad. She had shoulder length brown hair and had a great tact for confusing people. She was not small, but she could act as innocent as a baby if she tried. She was as delicate as a butterfly when Kai last saw her so no one could object to naming her Chou.

Mikhail was known as Makoto, their ticket into all high class organizations with his kind straight face. But that wasn't Mikhail's only talent. Mikhail had a certain…. Obsession with guns you might call it. Show him a gun and he could tell you the name, the rounds it fired, and even when the patent for it came out. Mikhail could be kinda geeky around guns, but who cared, it helped out in a fight.

And lastly was Courtney, who they decided to call Rei. Courtney didn't especially stand out except for the fact she was quiet. But not the shy type of quiet, the quiet that made you think that she had some horrible kind of death planned out for you. Courtney was their strategist. With a computer in her hands she could map out an entire building with the help of Kai and direct her teammates in the event of a battle.

Together, Xfile was one of the most terrifying gangs in Japan for 2 years. Their biggest job was when they were hired to hack their way into a beta for a game coming out soon and deliver the data to a competitor. The original maker of the game lost millions as their enemy released their game earlier and sued for copyright. No one even knew that Xfile did it, except for the members of Xfile and their employer.

Turning the corner onto the street leading to the shop, XCore, Kai was met by a brown haired flurry. Knocked off his feet, Kai's red eyes turned up to glare at Demire who was now squeezing him to death. It was hard to glare for long because of the obvious glee in her eyes. Demire was about 5'4 with an angelic smile, you could almost see the halo above her head! Bouncing off of Kai, Demire helped pull Kai up with the smile still plastered on her face.

"Missed you, Raiden! Now come! Rei and Makoto are waiting!" Kai found himself dragged into the shop and thrown in front of a table. Crashing down onto his knees, Kai was thrown off for a second before he stood up and brushed himself off, glaring at Demire in the meantime. The laughter escaping Mikhail obviously didn't help much either as the entire spectacle was hilarious to watch. The great Kai Hiwatari, the strong silent type, was being tortured by a girl nearly 6 inches shorter than him.

"Shut up, Makoto. Can't you see Raiden in uncomfortable?" After receiving a warning from Courtney, Mikhail quickly shut his mouth. Feeling the uncomfortable aura surrounded the table, Demire drew a chair for Kai and plopped down in another chair.

Silence enveloped the tabled before Demire decided to pose a question, "Wanna come back to us, Kai?"


	2. Freedom, oh so pure

_Silence enveloped the tabled before Demire decided to pose a question, "Wanna come back to us, Kai?"_

Gears turned in Kai's head as he contemplated his choices. He could always go back and rejoin Xfile, but what about the Bladebreakers? And the name recognition he already had? Everyone would know by his face he was Kai Hiwatari, but had the name of his company ever stopped him before? Why would being a Bladebreaker change anything?

Silence enveloped the table before Kai gave his reply, "Yes." Demire flashed him back a… how do you explain it… a warped smile. One that said she already had a plan for him.

"So let's get down to business." Courtney swung her legs over the table and proceeded to brief Kai. "Last week we were asked to hack into the telecommunications company called Corona. They supply internet and phone connections to half of the world. But of course those stupid billionares decide they want more money and want Corona out of business. So technically we are either to dig up some dirt about them, or steal their technology."

Courtney let Kai absorb the information for a moment before continuing, "We have already tried to get in their system once so they are on their guard and probably have hackers of their own watching the system. Last time we got evidence that Corona had some stolen technology, but it wasn't conclusive enough to hold up in court. So we have to reenter and gain more data against them." Standing up, Courtney adjourned the meeting before calling back over her shoulder, "We go in 14 days."

Mikhail gave a roll of his eyes and then trotted after Courtney which gave him the appearance of a dog to most. Shaggy black hair that was all ruffled up didn't help much either. Pushing himself up from his chair, Kai let his eyes flicker towards Demire for a moment to see a flash of pain fill her eyes. However, with that annoying sixth sense of hers, Demire plastered on another smile and flew out the door.

Throwing the look over his shoulder Kai threw out the wrapper from his cookie and the empty cup which formerly housed his coffee. Now that he had rejoined Xfile, he would have to carefully escape the surveillance of his "comrades". Oh and the ever messaging Blitzkrieg boys would be the first to hear about his disappearance. What was he supposed to do? Lose his phone? Then a spark of genius came over him. Get a new phone number, simple and cost effective.

Whoopdedoo, his phone brand was Corona. Well it gave him an excuse to examine their products and maybe get a glance at a security passcode. The bell on the café signaled Kai's exit as he proceeded to the store. This town was like a mall, streets lined the sides and all housing was over a mile away. Up ahead was the building, jutting out of the normal structure, the black building loomed overhead, casting a shadow far ahead of it. There were windows in the front, but it did not help the atmosphere inside. Many people were scurrying around like mice trying to get their products then leave as fast as possible. No one could deny the effectiveness of their products, but the shop itself left much to be desired.

"Excuse me sir, is there anything you need today?" The sound of a worker called Kai back to attention as Kai's head whipped around to face the man.

A piercing glare silenced the poor employee before Kai gave his curt answer, "I want to have my number changed." The poor man was terrified as he lead Kai towards the manager.

A half hour later, Kai exited the building rather satisfied. Of course he would have to notify Xfile that his number changed, but that would be simple to do since he already knew their numbers. Now all he had left was to plan his escape. It would be best to do it as soon as he could for he was liable to act suspiciously due to a sort of excitement he had. Freedom. It was so close and it seemed to rich and pure to a locked bird.

He already knew his destination, Xfile had a small "hideout" you could call it, but it really was just kinda like a hotel. Members just took different rooms and that was it. It was your average hotel, a place where no one would ever think of looking because if someone runs away, who would go to a hotel? That would be stupid. Kai would be under room lock until they did his makeover though. When he went into beyblading he went back to his natural hair color, but they always dyed it and gave him contacts before because Demire had a fetish for black haired men with green eyes. As she said, "Black haired men are supposed to be cold and cool and green eyes make them have that evil cool appeal." So Kai was given black hair and green eyes.

"Where were you, Kai?" Ah. How Kai would miss the peppering of questions as soon as he entered the door… not.

"None of your business, Tyson." With those five simple words Kai marched through the door and into his room without even a glance at his teammates. Now how was this going to work? Kai glanced around the room trying to think of an idea to escape. He couldn't just walk out the door carrying a suitcase. That would be completely obvious! Then an idea struck him. Courtney would know. Heck she knew everything.

Whipping out his cell his flipped open the lid and scrolled through his contacts for Courtney's number. Finding it he started texting, "_Rei, can you help me break out of here?"_

Sending the message, Kai tossed the phone onto his bed and started packing. It wouldn't be long before she had an idea, she almost seemed to have a bin of them that she took out for different purposes. Sure enough, ten minutes later he got a reply, "_We'll get you out tonight. Follow your normal schedule._" One of the slightly distressing things about that text was the fact she admitted to stalking him and that she knew how he normally acted. Well, that was slightly to be expected because of her normal habits.

Minutes passed, then hours, still no sign of action. It was 11:00pm and the Bladebreakers were all heading to bed. Kai slipped quietly into his room to meet the cold air rushing through the window. His room was trashed, meaning it was supposed to be like a kidnap scene, his eyes flickered up to see Demire sitting on his bed patiently waiting for him to come over. There was a small hook attached to his windowsill signaling how she came in. "Now or never, Kai. Let's move."

Saying these words, Demire crawled out of the window and slid down the rope. Once she was all the way down, Kai followed in turn. With some quick finesse, the hook slipped off the windowsill and they dashed outside where Mikhail was in the car. Silence reigned in the car as the car started and they proceeded back to their "base".


	3. Knowledge, oh so dangerous

**I just realized I never had a disclaimer. ;D So… Nothing in here is mine, the motel name was just a random one made up by my friend so it isn't a real place. xD Thanks for alerting this ****BlackRoseGirl666, Ciel Blanche, and nehamerchant123. 3 But now… I gotta update more. D: Never knew being alerted was like a curse did you? *cries and writes***

_Silence reigned in the car as the car started and they proceeded back to their "base".  
_**_**

The large Radisson Motel sign loomed over their heads as Xfile made their way into the building. The atrium was large, but felt cold with the grey rocky tiling upon the floor and the solemn paintings upon the walls. They were supposed to bring splashes of color, but instead they seemed like a forced light, trying for happiness, but only making it more dull. Going up the elevator to the 3rd floor, Xfile exited the elevator to the leafy carpet hallway. The carpet was a leafy pattern with light and dark green vines curling around the walker's feet in an intricate dance.

Silence reigned until they reached the door numbed in steel, 307. Mikhail slipped a hand into his pocket and drew out the card they gave him for entrance, swiping the card in the slot, he pushed the door open. The dull orange light dimly light the room only to be belittled by the light coming from Courtney's computer screen. Her eyes flickered over towards the entrees with little surprise seeing that Kai was with them. "That went well didn't it?" Her words were slightly mumbled by the ballpoint pen she was slightly nibbling on in her mouth, but everyone understood her well enough.

"Yeah. We just gotta figure out how to keep pretty boy here in hiding while his team panics about him. Knowing them they will contact the army for a search team." Demire sort of waved off the threats of the oncoming days, but everyone else knew it would be a fight to keep Kai hidden. They would have to temporarily change his facial features, mannerisms, way of speech, looks, everything.

Noticing the fear in her comrade's eyes, Courtney had to step up. "Let's get Kai's hair done now shall we?" Of course this would shove Demire out of the way temporarily, but Kai would be going through living hell as he would be assaulted by the brown haired fury.

Betrayal flashed through Kai's eyes as he was dragged to the bathroom by Demire with a box of black hair dye in her hand. One looked excited, while the other looked like the world was about to end, it was funny to watch. With only Courtney and Mikhail in the room, things got down to business.

"Search parties will start within about 12 hours as the team wakes up in the morning, Kai wont wake them so something will obviously be wrong and they will check. We need a plan to make sure they don't find him. Any ideas, Mikhail?" A good leader knows they need ideas from their co-workers otherwise no one would be satisfied, and anyways, sometimes they came up with an idea or two.

"Not much from me. Cept for the fact I think that Kai should just mostly stay indoors, if people ask us if we have seen him, shove him in a closet or something. It would always work." Mikhail gave a brief shrug at the idea of shoving him in a closet that almost made it seem like it was bound to happen sometime soon. Poor Kai, going back to Xfile meant being subject to abuse from both Demire and Mikhail.

"I was actually thinking of trying to give him vocal lessons, but that could work too? It would be simpler anyways, but what if we were caught? Don't you think the bathroom might be a wee bit better of an idea?" Once Mikhail had an idea, it would going to happen, but a little bit of convincing could help him to change his mind, at least, sometimes.

"Fine. If you say so." Satisfied with this melancholy answer, Courtney turned back to her screen. She wasn't that bad of a hacker herself, but she was nothing compared to Kai. He was like a wizard class hacker, very few wizard class were actually in hacking anymore for they had gone into anti-hacking protection for companies, but Kai was still out there. And he was coming back, sure his talents may have dulled, but natural instinct was sure to take over.

Scrolling through the list of Corona factories, she came across one nearby, 8.5 miles away was the Corona Jet. Corona didn't work like most companies, every type of phone they made had their own factory so a worker could specialize in their item and have no problems in creating new types. This, however, could be a problem when the phone was discontinued, but hey, there was always a new phone coming out to replace it.

Courtney was like an owl watching her prey, carefully watching, till at last she would strike and the poor creature would be hers. This was Courtney's darker side, she always, _always_, got what she seeked. There was hardly a thing that could stop her, she could figure out plans to escape a gun squad so what else could she do? Hacking into a computer system would be no trouble. But the more you know, the more you feel unprepared.

Corona had hired exhacker, Diamond to protect them. Diamond was another well-known wizard class with very little information about her except that to get hired, her task was to hack into Corona, making the loopholes, if any, nearly impossible to find. Things just seemed to look worse and worse the more she looked until finally she came to a conclusion, "Sometimes it is better to not look before you leap."

**I know this is short, but I had no ideas how to finish this up. D: THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE YOU. I can get to the part with the Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg boys trying to find Kai. *evil laugh* BEWARE! I SHALL MAKE THEM MISERABLE. **

**Courtney: … Don't worry, she fails at stuff like that. She never means it. **


	4. Honor, oh so fake

**I NEVER DESCRIBED MIKHAIL, COURTNEY, OR DEMIRE! *shot* I'm sorry. D: I'm going to try to describe them more, but I will give you a really short bio. xD**

**Name: Mikhail  
Age: 21  
Hair: Sandy Blonde  
Eyes: Blue**

**Name: Courtney  
Age: 19  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Dark Brown**

**Name: Demire  
Age: 17  
Hair: Light brown  
Eyes: Brown**

In a flash news was already upon the streets, Kai Hiwatari, the famous beyblader had been kidnapped. Journalists had swarmed the dojo at 8:30am when the Bladebreakers had woken up, but not to the sound of their captain, but do Tyson's grandfather who had found the room a mess. To those that thought the Bladebreakers were surrounded by the paparazzi before were not ready for this crowd. Journalists from all over the globe were intrigued more by the mysterious kidnapping than of the average tournament.

Police were baffled at the case, however. The room was a mess, but there were neither fingerprints nor any signs of bloodstains to identify. It was obvious how the crime was committed, but how would they track their suspect? There was no evidence except that the criminal entered the window, probably grabbed Kai by the back of the head and dragged him out the window again unconscious. They could assume all these things, but not the most important fact: who did the crime.

Tyson sat in the police station with his chin resting firmly on his clenched hands, where was Kai? Ah if only Kai could have heard his thoughts, the irony, you never know what you have till it is gone. He wondered where Kai was? He obviously didn't care while Kai was still around, Kai could have been the wind for all Tyson cared.

Ray also was in the same position, while he had hardly cared for his team captain, it would just be honor as a leader, he never cared for Kai as a person. But after all, it was his duty to stay loyal to the team even if it meant serving under those he would prefer not to.

And Max, dear Max could care about anyone, even worry his butt off about Kai when he was gone. Max was the only one who seemed to care when Kai went on his multiple hour walks, he was probably the only one truly distressed at his disappearance. While he thought of it as a horrible nightmare, the others thought of it as a chance to rise into power.

That was the way things worked, when you lost a leader, there was a surge to try and replace him, not caring for the one that was cast aside. The gears were turning in Ray and Tyson's minds as a campaign for leadership formulated. It wasn't as if they were looking for their captain, but more as if their obstacle for so many years had been terminated and they were acting as worried teammates.

The emotions of the Blitzkrieg Boys were much more desirable at a friendship standpoint. With their former comrade evaporating from their grasp, they made an attempt to find him. Spamming phone calls they found his line had been disconnected, apparently lost in the tumble. They were all huddling in the living room of their quarters making a plan to fight for the gray haired boy's return.

They all knew the case as it stood, no evidence was found to point to the culprit, not even a strand of hair or a flake of skin upon the ground apart from Kai's. The enemy obviously knew what they were doing as they had worn garb to prevent the shedding of evidence on the floor. So they had to assume they were dealing with a high level corporation or a secret alliance serving an important group which would like to bump off the Hiwatari child. It would be hard to cut down the people who didn't want to abduct Kai because there were those fearing his fame in the world of Beyblade, but also those that disliked the Hiwatari Corporation.

Taking all of this into account, the boys came up with absolutely nothing. Everyone would want Kai bumped off, even those on his team would have a good reason. Kai had been recently beating Tyson which was causing him to lose his fame and for him to be mocked as the "former greatest beyblader" which was something Tyson could never accept. Ray also could have a motive as Kai had demanded that Ray stay all year round and go through brutal training exercises, preventing him from going back to his homeland and making him lose many of his friendships, even Mariah who was his former girlfriend.

But honestly, did any of those boys have enough brains to pull this off? Probably not, knowing them, they would have just brought a gun and fired without thinking of hiding the body or witnesses. So tossing out them as suspects, the Boys had to think of others. Perhaps those in the global empire? But as president, Kai had done a fairly good job with diplomacy and there were no real enemies.

As they continued to ponder the case of their missing friend, they become rapidly more confused. Who would want to kidnap him? Next to no one even had a motive, and with modern methods of travelling Kai could be almost anywhere in the world right now, he could have also left this world, but it was a depressing thought. What could they do but sit and wait? As a professional blading team it was their responsibility to prepare for the next championships, but they also had their loyalties to Kai.

After of nearly an hour of internal deliberation the Boys had made their choice. They were going to continue blading and say it was in "Kai's Honor".

Finally he was free from the hyper girl on steroids; he did look completely like another person though. His hair was a dark coal black and the contacts gave him snake like green eyes. It did give him, as Demire said, the strong silent type look. Of course this alone wouldn't hide him from the seeking police, so he would have to take on a whole new set of actions. But that wouldn't be too hard, there was a whole wild side that the BladeBreakers never knew about, but the Blitzkrieg Boys, they could potentially be a threat.

Looking Kai over with sparkling blue eyes, Mikhail said, "Not bad. But you still don't look as good as me." This statement got him a whack on the back of the head from Courtney, but he still retained his cocky smile.

"We're not here to do a tv special on who looks the best, get your buns on the couch and get ready for briefing." Courtney's brown eyes flickered dangerously almost turning red, if they didn't get on the couch in 10 seconds she was going to get a rope and tie them to chairs and lecture. This of course got Kai and Mikhail seated in a second and Demire on the couch a bit later. As long as you touched the couch in time you were safe, but if you weren't, everyone would face her wrath.

"So. By trial and error we have learned a few things, one being, we will have to direct enter their systems and we can't get into their files by long distance."


	5. Trust, oh so weak

**IT'S SO SHORT. I'M SORRY. D: I'm trying to update once every other day, but it is kinda hard to keep on program. xD School's starting again next week then I have to go to Europe and have surgery the week after that so it will be slightly chaotic for me. o3o I will try to update for you though! 3**

"_So. By trial and error we have learned a few things, one being, we will have to direct enter their systems and we can't get into their files by long distance."_

Thoughts raced through Kai's mind, this meant they would have to infiltrate the system directly and probably meet armed resistance at the core. Knowing Corona, if they were stealing data they would hide their megacomputers at the core where they would be hardest to get. This was going to be a pain in the neck, and allot more difficult than Kai had originally planned.

"Any plans for the initial infiltration?" There were many ways to enter in the company, one would be by counterfeiting a pass to enter the company, but they would first have to learn the passcodes used. And for that they would need some fired employee to dig up dirt with.

"I've already contacted an employee who worked for Corona 2 years before being fired suddenly upon arrival to the building. He seemed pretty mad at the company so luring him into a false sense of security was easy. We'll be meeting him tomorrow at 12:30 at a café about 30 minutes' drive." Courtney really was kind of scary in some respects, what kind of person would use "false sense of security" to describe their own actions? Well… Courtney did.

Most in the room had a sort of gloomy feeling at the thought of Courtney probing their minds as she was about to do to the poor man, but oh well, it wasn't them after all.

David Steinbreck sat in the café with his feet casually laid on the table and with a croissant in his hand. He knew the people coming today would be paying to have him talk dirt about Corona, so he was about to milk it for all it was worth. Of course it wasn't as if he was reluctant to help bring Corona down, they were a bunch of jerks anyways. Who did they think they were suddenly hustling him out of the building after he showed up to work? He never did anything wrong.

Ever since then he had been unemployed during the recession so now was the perfect chance for revenge and some money to spare. It was the perfect answer for him so he would try to get as much as he could, but be careful not to let this marvelous chance go by. The golden bell rung signaling the entrance of new customers, letting his eyes flicker over he found the girl he had originally met on facebook and the friends she said she was brining.

They didn't look too dangerous, but one could never be too sure. They looked waaay too innocent to be able to pull off a job like Corona off and it was kind of pathetic to think that David's revenge would be entrusted to those only about 20. But oh well, at least they would be trying, and even if they messed up they would be able to open the door for some other more professional hackers to come in and take Corona down.

David signaled to the girl he had met called Rei. She definitely looked the most trustworthy out of them all, the others ranged from bratty to a feigned cool type which looked kinda corny. At least all mean had to say that because Demire thought they were all just secretly jealous of Kai's epic looks.

After Xfile sat at the table, Courtney went right to the chase, "How do we get in?"

"No time for formalities, hun? I haven't even met your merry band of mischief makers. I think I have a right to know who I am "employing" to do this for me." David was going to make sure he knew everything just in case he was pegged for rigging an attempt against the company, he wanted to make the perfect attack against Xfile in case of their loss.

"Does it matter who we are if we get the job done? Just tell us how to get in, David." Mikhail was the next one to strike out at their informant.

Gah these teens were such a pain, but if he proved to be too much of a pain they could always find another person so spilling would be the best idea, "They always provide a kind of logic limerick to get in, if you make a mistake you are deemed not smart enough to work at the company. They always give you 1 hint and that hint is enough to get the password. The password can only be two words tops."

Courtney hastily scribbled down all that he said in her notepad before giving him a small case. It was a smooth brown leather bag about the size of a computer screen. "Inside is your pay, you can always contact me to check up on how we are doing. Expect results in no less than 3 weeks." With that Xfile left the café leaving a slightly surprised man behind.


	6. Secrecy, oh so tentative

**Raku will be so proud of me~ I did it in an hour. 8D I fail, but I enjoyed writing it. I will be going to Europe next week so I'll try to update allot that weekend to make up for it. XD Thank you for reviewing~ It makes me feel good. D: **

"_Inside is your pay, you can always contact me to check up on how we are doing. Expect results in no less than 3 weeks."_

Needless to say this news was fairing alarming to Courtney. She would have to solve the code to the building in one try and probably within a minute to prevent people from being suspicious. Thank goodness so many people were fired no one knew who the new employees were.

The car was silent as Courtney pondered what to do. She was resting her arm on the window of the car and looking aimlessly out at the passing trees. So many things, but nothing you could touch, it was all so blurred and that was exactly why it was interesting. Mikhail slowly drove the car back to the hotel before parking in one of the open spaces. Demire and Kai hopped out of the car, however, Courtney was still staring out of the window, deep in thought.

With a brief sigh, Mikhail was resigned to his fate. He walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door, leaving Courtney to tumble out before catching herself on the pavement. If looks could kill, Mikhail would be long on his way to heaven. "..dimwit?" You could tell when Courtney was mad because her language suddenly got much more… violent. Her normally calm façade could shatter and a murderous intent could be felt just by standing next to her. No one liked talking to her in this state.

"Just trying to wake you up, Court. Now let's go inside." Mikhail had to move the conversation fast in order to prevent her from taking action… Too late. Mikhail found his arm grabbed by her claw like grab and he was pulled into the side of the car, letting his head meet the metal with some force. Luckily, Courtney didn't know many martial arts and only had her feminine rage to provide power.

During the whole thing Demire was leaning on the wall beside the motel door watching and Kai was inside the building getting a cup of coffee. Mikhail had no hope for help being abandoned by his "friends". They would tackle him out of the way of a car, but saving him from Courtney was a no go. Mikhail opened one eye to look up at Courtney who had apparently calmed down after tossing him into the vehicle.

"Let's get inside, and get up off the ground, you look pathetic like that." You could say Mikhail had a tentative relationship with Courtney, if you caught her in a good moment she would complain that he had waaaay too much of a baby face for being so old. Her shoes knocked on the ground in a rhythmic pattern as she marched to the elevator. By that time Mikhail had locked the door and Kai had finished putting the sweetener in his coffee.

Huddling in the elevator seemed be suffocating, especially when one of the party was in a horrible mood. Courtney was the first to step out of the elevator, but she was also the first to stop moving and head back into the elevator. "Were going, now." It was a quiet hiss, but every detected the serious hint in her tone.

After the doors had closed, Demire whipped around to pose the question they were all secretly asking inside, but Courtney already had an answer, "Mikhail, punch Kai. We need to make him unrecognizable." If you pulled out all possible meaning from those words it meant the police or some of Kai's former friends were at their room. The motel owner had probably ratted them out because of Kai's facial features. He did look pretty obvious since everyone on the planet could describe how he looked down do a birthmark.

Kai nervously glanced over at Mikhail only to receive a good whack in the face. "He'll forgive me later, I hope." Mikhail had used a bit too much power in the hit as Kai was effectively knocked out. "Now…Any ideas how we can get out of this elevator and not look suspicious? The hotel staff saw him just dandy a minute ago and now he's sleeping like a baby with hot coffee all over him."

Courtney had one of those moments where you just want to smack your head into a wall, she didn't honestly this the idiot would hit Kai. She was really going to suggest plastic surgery since they could afford it from past jobs. "Just…Say he fainted suddenly. We can probably fib anemia because he is so skinny anyways." It was true, Kai was skinny like a twig so anemia wouldn't be too hard to believe, the boy practically lived off coffee anyways.

Xfile knew what they had to do, Mikhail slung Kai up in his arms and Demire practically flew out the elevator to push open the door yelling "Hurry Mikhail!" in the meantime. It was a perfect worried scene; Courtney had the car keys and was the first to hop into the driver's seat in a fake appearance of worry. And Kai…well he was doing an amazing job at not moving, it was pretty hard to do badly in his situation after all.

Demire had to hold back a smile as she heard the nervous staff chattering about the poor boy. But soon a solemn mood overtook the car, what were they going to do to protect Kai now? They had gotten out into the car, but now they had to find a new place to hid and act fast or risk being found.


	7. Time, oh so precious

_But soon a solemn mood overtook the car, what were they going to do to protect Kai now? They had gotten out into the car, but now they had to find a new place to hid and act fast or risk being found. _

**Sorry I haven't written for awhile… I'm in a fairly bad mood. /3 But I tried really hard to write this cause I can't update for awhile… Again. XD I'm really sorry. I gotta got to Germany for a surgery next week and this next week I will be touring in London. ;D I actually finished this on the lay-over I had in Washington Dullus. owo So… Yeah… xD**

What were they to do now? Kai had been found, news had spread way too fast for Courtney's liking. Was she really going to have to schedule a plastic surgery? But there was no time especially since she had told that man their deadline. He could easily blab to the police if he was dissatisfied. Many customers were backstabbers and that was why no one ever got Xfile's real names.

Mikhail looked at the unconscious Kai resting peacefully on his lap, Kai was a hacking genius, but would this really be worth it? It was proving to be a pain having a famous beyblader and son of a billionaire melded together. Ok, maybe Mikhail regretted punching Kai, just a little bit though, it felt good hitting him for some reason. Maybe it was because Kai could get to be a jerk? Anyways it was a good feeling, releasing a sigh Mikhail wondered if he would ever get the chance again.

But they would have to figure out where the car was going because they couldn't just drive aimlessly around forever. After about 5 minutes Courtney's calm voice rang throughout the car, "We're going to your father's house, Mikhail." This of course nearly caused Mikhail to choke on air which is an incredibly hard feat to pull off. 

"What do you mean we are going to his house? If you don't remember from our last visit he is torturous and never stops bugging me to try and help the business!" A cold stare from Courtney told him that he obviously wouldn't get any sympathy from her; it was his problem and his only. No one would put themselves in front of Mikhail's father for the world.

The car pulled up to the driveway and promptly stopped as the electronic gate slowly whirred open. Mikhail lived in a suburban development that was mostly filled with people over the age of 40 so it would be pretty easy to make sure there weren't any curious twerps skulking about.

Upon opening the Oak door Mikhail was tackled by a middle aged man, assumed to be Mikhail's father. This was the exact reason that Demire was dragging Kai by the collar of his shirt. "Why didn't you tell your old man you were coming him, Micky? I would have prepared a feast for you and your lovely companions!" Mikhail groaned, again with the nickname. He had long outgrown being called Micky, but that was life, Mikhail was sure he would be called Micky till the day the old man died. What was worse was that he called Courtney and Demire lovely, that old coot didn't know how to lay off the fact that Mikhail wasn't dating. Assaulted by his father day and night, Mikhail was bound to make up a girlfriend to get the man to be quiet.

"Just let us in, Dad." Mikhail pried his father off of him then hauled Kai into the house with Demire and Courtney trotting after him. After dropping Kai down in the guest room, Xfile regrouped in Mikhail's bedroom. The room was in an arts and crafts style, the wood was all a warm shade of brown and it was decorated with a bare minimum of necessities so it wouldn't look cluttered.

Mikhail was reclining on the head of his bed with Courtney sitting cross-legged at the bottom while Demire was in a chair that was stuffed in a corner. "Are we gonna have to get Kai a stupidly expensive surgery? Cause I have to admit, he is too annoying to be worth it sometimes." Demire groaned what they were secretly all thinking, Kai was a pain… Would it better to just dispose of him? But how would they find another hacker of his class? The enemy had hired another wizard class hacker that was sure to be difficult to handle, and hackers often weren't that nice to hang around. Getting one they had no former relationship with would be difficult.

"We'll have to get him it eventually. But we have to start prepping for our infiltration into the company. We have to move fast before news about us spreads and Corona changes their pass to get in. They could have already switched to passkeys for all we know so acting fast would be our best bet. If they are really stealing information then they would be paranoid about security leaks which make our job much harder." Courtney was always the stick in the mud, sometimes it would have been nicer for her to shut up to make the mood in the room lighten up, then again it would also be unrealistic.

"Great. So any plans on how we are going to break in, Miss Smarty-Pants?" Mikhail's confidence in Courtney was failing after being hauled to the "Death Trap".

"You," Courtney pointed her finger at Mikhail before continuing, "are going to prepare 3 pistols for Kai, Demire, and yourself. When Kai wakes up he will start preparing a hack to get into the system at the core. Demire…" Courtney had to think for a moment before she said, "You really don't have to prepare that much…. And I'll be getting the floor plans of Corona." Demire by this time had fallen asleep in her corner, but it was to be expected, all she had to do was wield a gun and act innocent.

"Alright. Then let's split. Wake the girl and have her watch for Kai." As soon as the word Kai had left his lips, Mikhail was halfway out the door to go to his gun closet.


	8. Love, oh so weak

"_Alright. Then let's split. Wake the girl and have her watch for Kai." As soon as the word Kai had left his lips, Mikhail was halfway out the door to go to his gun closet._

**Ok… So guess what. NO WIFI IN GERMANY! 8D At least, not good wifi that you can just hop on… It is pay per hour and has a limit for connection… So Raku~ If you're reading this tell the following people I won't be on: xBlacKxJoKeRx(He's my tr bro if I spelled his name wrong. .), MaRkxLuX(fyi, tell him I have cancer. I think I forgot. .;) , angelflyer, mimi900, sweetsleeper, and SolLightning. That is a list assuming you'll automatically be telling yourself and Soi. O3o; But eh… Tell them I have my surgery on Wednesday too. Yup. . Wednesday. So…. I'll be in the ICU for about 3 to 4 days so after that I might feel well enough to update on here again. 8D Luff y'all~**

**Oh and by the way~ I never said last names of charries did I? OwO Well… It'll be important to use them so…**

**Courtney Lewis  
Mikhail Daniels  
Klascera Demire(Yush… Demire is her last name. . She's an old charrie from 5 years ago and I want to keep her first name)  
Kai Hiwatari(Well duh… xD)**

A simple shake of the shoulder told Demire it was time to wake up. "Old Hag, wake me up in 10 minutes." Of course Demire thought this was her mother, not Courtney. This struck a cord in Courtney compelling her to grab Demires arm and drag her out onto the floor, with about a foot drop from the bed. A significant thunk echoed throughout the house as Demire's eyes snapped out. "That hurt, darnit!" Demire's small hand rubbed her red scalp as she rose to her feet, "What do you want, Lewis?" Using Courtney's last name meant Demire was quite mad.

"Watch Kai for us will you? You're a great babysitter, you understand the children well as you are one." Courtney waved a goodbye and exited the room before Demire could catch onto what she just said.

Grumbling, Demire entered Mikhail's room where Kai lay sprawled out on the bed. He was still asleep with a nasty bruise starting to show on his face. "Eh…Mikhail ruined my work of art. And now we're gonna have to mess up his face too… What a pain." Demire grabbed the back of a curved white chair and sat down next to Kai. "I hope he wakes up soon cause this is boring…" She leaned an elbow onto the down comforter and stared at Kai intently, hoping that with his ninja senses he would be discomforted with someone staring and him and would thus wake up. This sadly…worked.

Kai's eyes opened to see Demire inches from his face, a small blush crept onto his face as he jumped back to the other side of the bed. "Scared ya~" Demire sang it in a sing-song voice as if that was all she needed to entertain her, scaring the bejeepers out of Kai, something obviously he did not enjoy.

"Don't do that, Short Stuff." And so the attack started. After a few more series of names ranging from Bug Brain to Couch Potato, they finally stopped. Kai lifted a hand towards his face to touch his check gently, "Mikhail is going to die for this one." He murmured it silently but with a hint of irritation in his voice, he was just as unhappy about the bruise as Demire was.

Courtney was propped up on her elbows on a futon as she heard the war on the other side of the wall. She let out a brief sigh before looking back towards her work, how was she going to get a plastic surgeon for Kai? She scrolled through sites on her laptop until she found a page, ok it was a fairly bad idea, but it couldn't hurt to present it could it?

Mikhail looked around the living room as he crept over to his closet and opened it with a rusted copper key. With a satisfied click, the doors swung open to reveal Mikhail's arsenal of weapons. He had almost any type of gun that could be useful, close combat or sniper rifles. His eyes searched the cabinet until he found his favorite, his first gun. It was an old pistol that his father had given to him as an old relic of previous gunfights as a mafia member. It could be said that guns ran in his blood.

The gun had been made in about 1989, before Mikhail was even born so it was definitely a "relic", some could say a piece of trash. But with enough elbow grease it was always kept in shape and fired as well as any other gun, plus after using it for 10 years Mikhail knew it like the back of his hand. He could tell its weight and depending on distance where to aim for accuracy. Some would call him a geek for that, but he just agreed, after all, it was kinda geekish.

Mostly the team would be using pistols, but Courtney could potentially get a sniper if she hid out on some building to cover them as they escaped. Keeping this in mind he started choosing weapons. Demire got a gun with a small case along the side for small bombs that would work like fireforks, you light them by rubbing it across the other side of the gun and throw, cause it to shoot of bright white sparks. It could be used as a diversion while Xfile slipped inside and took out the outside guards.

Kai got a gun like Demire's, but it had a different container, this one was larger to hold the chips he would use to hack the computer, but also keep what Xfile called a "BB", like the pellets used in BBguns it was a projectile. It was larger than a normal BB and if you put inside of the gun, you would be able to fire a bullet that exploded upon impact. BB stood for Bullet Bomb.

A head poked through the door watching Mikhail from behind, it was his father. He quietly crept up behind Mikhail and put his hands on Mikhail's shoulders. "You doing something fun again?"

"Mhm. But don't worry Dad, I'll be back the night of or the night after." Mikhail opened all of the guns to check if they were loaded before putting them all on the ground, unsurprised at his Dad's sudden arrival.

"Someday you should come back to visit when you aren't trying to hide from someone, you'll make me look bad if you get caught. So try to evade the law best you can, k?" A smile appeared on the old man's face as he turned to exit the room.

"Plan for it next Friday, Dad. I'll hang out with you then." Mikhail also let an upturned line appear across his face as he held the old gun, "Bye." And with that Mikhail walked past his Dad with the guns in his arms.


	9. My Excuse, oh so fail

**x-x I'm just writing to say I'm really sorry I haven't been posting. D: The connection in Germany stinks right now and I have barely got any time to write cause I'm still sickish. o_o; So... Yeah. I'll be back home in America on the 19th so until then I wont be writing. XD Also to all of my friends on tr, I'm really sorry I haven't been able to get on, but the connection really sucks. x_x And Raku, if you can tell TastyBiscuit and iTzBarbiiexX that I'm fine, but my connection is just bad it would help. XD I've felt really bad that I haven't been able to tell them I'm ok. ;-; **

**In a short medical briefing I had a pneumothorax, but it's slowly going away. I'm off of oxygen, but I had a couple blood transfusions before I was able to walk without an air machine. o3o So I am getting better, but it's just taking time, which is why I'm coming back home later than originally planned(today would have been her original flight back home). /3 I'LL SURVIVE GERMANY! D: *goes back to eating her bread and butter* o_o Hospital food is the same every single day still, so I'll be a bit insane. 8D MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. *dies* ;-;**

**With insane love, Xana/Xairena. ;D**


	10. Memories, oh so vivid

"_Plan for it next Friday, Dad. I'll hang out with you then." Mikhail also let an upturned line appear across his face as he held the old gun, "Bye." And with that Mikhail walked past his Dad with the guns in his arms. _

**x-x Sorry I haven't been able to write. In fact I don't really feel like it right now since I just fell down the stairs and I can't really see straight, but I dunno what else to do. xD I hope it isn't too OOC. X-x Oh and if someone can tell me what AU means I'd be grateful. xD I've seen it in the description of some of the fanfics I read. ;3**

Xfile sat in a small circle in the middle of Mikhail's room as Courtney explained what she had in mind. "David Gerot is a plastic surgeon in the downtown area of New York. I talked to him and he is willing to not tell anyone for us as long as we give him shush money. Sadly he tends to ramble and told me about some of the criminals he has done work for, which is why none of them have been caught apparently."

Everyone in the room groaned, not more black market people! How on earth did Courtney manage to find the strangest of people? "Am I seriously going to have plastic surgery?" Kai had a whimper in his voice which would make most people sympathetic, but not Courtney. Unrelenting she stared back at him, her eyes saying, "I had to endure two hours of his rambling to get you an appointment so you're going, Kai."

"It can't be that bad, Kai…" Mikhail was horrible at trying to comfort people and it showed right then. Kai gave him an incredulous look then rested his face in his hands, Courtney could be such a pain sometimes.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? GOOD GRIEF!" Tala snapped the phone shut angrily as the report came in that the young Kai look-a-like had just left the hotel a few minutes before they arrived. He laid back on his bed and tried to think of what the next plan would be, the only information he got was what the kidnappers looked like. Three teenagers, a boy and two girls. Seriously? Kai let himself get kidnapped by two girls? Something didn't quite add up.

Thinking back to the abbey days Tala tried to recall what happened when Kai left.

"_I'm leaving, Tala." I turned to face Kai will a look of astonishment on my face. "How? You know how we've all tried to leave here before. It's impossible. And if you fail remember what happened to Alek?"_

_The younger boy visibly shuddered at the memory of their poor comrade. Alek was forced without food and water for 3 days and had his tongue taken out to prevent him from saying 'corruptive words' to the other students. "I know, but I can't just stay here."_

_I woke up to the sound of the guards rushing past my cell, my blue eyes flickered up to see Boris angrily staring at the pad where my roommate theoretically should have been. "You." I could tell Boris was pretty mad and since I was the only one around I'd get the brunt of his anger. "You know where young Kai has gone don't you?" He grabbed my collar and raised me up from the ground, "Tell me where he has gone, and you shall go without punishment." _

_Of course I didn't know where he had gone so I was given a beating before being sent back to my cell. I smiled, Kai was finally free of this hellhole. Over the next few days I heard rumors around the abbey. Things like a group from the outside had helped him break out, and some had seen some 'action' around the walls. A little brown haired girl drugging guards, a blonde haired boy with dart guns, and a black haired flash quickly opening and closing the gates. _

It was kind of surprising how well Tala remembered the abbey, but those dreamless nights would forever haunt him and be engraved in his memory. The one bright moment of his stay in the abbey was Kai's escape and it left a deep impression on him, hope some would call it. Then he remembered the rumors he heard, he stood up and flipped open his laptop lid to see the email he had gotten from the hotel management.

_Dear Sir, _

_Moments before you arrived, the persons in question ran out the door carrying what appeared to be Kai Hiwatari. There were three others alongside Kai: a male with blonde hair and blue eyes, a girl with brown hair and eyes, and a lady with black hair and brown eyes. We hope you can find the persons in question and wish you allspeed._

_-Hotel Management_

So that was why they seemed familiar... Tala grabbed his phone off the desk and started dialing Bryan. "Hey Bryan. I think we have a lead."

**I haven't written anything in forever so I'm sorry that kinda sucked. XD But eh… Could be worse right? (Crowd shouts: WRONG) Q_Q But um… If you happen to know any good pages where I can read about plastic surgery it would help. XD I talked to my dad a bit, but that can't summarize it all. **

**But if you want a little update about my health I'll say it now and all the uninterested people can ignore me. 3 I'm not sure where I left off, but my surgery had complications and I got a pneumothorax. This has been a pain in the neck. After a whole lot of trouble… it's still there. *crickets chirp* But now I can breathe normally, but I just can't keep up with most people exercise wise. xD**

**I'm back from Germany, but I never got back to school, I was just too behind. X-x The school year is over though and I'm gonna homeschool next year and save myself some trouble. xD But as drama is my middle name I've had… Problems with peoples… Cue the fights! Also on talesrunner I've have all this crap with couple stuff so just… Yeah. o-o;; But also I figured out one of the scariest things in the world. It's when you see people change and slip out of your grasp where they go into places where you can't follow them. Q_Q  
I guess that's all. See you later. 3**


End file.
